


Special Messenger

by Broken_Record_3



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Record_3/pseuds/Broken_Record_3
Summary: A special messenger is here to deliver a message and wants a specific tip. It's customary after all.
Relationships: Isadora Quagmire/Carmelita Spats
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Special Messenger

**Author's Note:**

> Hope all of you like it!

The cafeteria of Prufrock Preparatory School was loud and extremely sad. Possibly the saddest table in the room was the table at which the Baudelaires and remaining Quagmires sat at. 

“I’m so very sad about your situation, Baudelaires,” Isadora said, putting her hand on Klaus’s shoulder. The three Bauelaires nodded in a sort of thanks. 

“I’m sorry you have to be here,” Duncan added, scowling. “Nero seems to be out to make every kid's life into a living hell. Not to mention that little bitch Carmelita, always singing horribly and looking like a spoiled brat.” 

Not to mention that little bitch Carmelita, always singing horribly and looking like a spoiled brat. Duncan’s words echoed through Isadora’s head, joining the hundreds of other things her brother had said about Carmelita. Isadora had her own set of feelings about Carmelita, which she was not about to share. 

“I suppose so.” Isadora sighed. 

“Noligy!” Sunny shrieked. 

“She means “We dislike her already”,” Violet explained. 

Was this a fucking joke? This had to be a joke. Isadora nodded along, desperately wanting to tell everyone the truth. “Carmelita is my girlfriend. She’s actually nice, she just has a super fucked up home life, she bullies you for being an orphan because she would rather be one,...” And more and more, until they all knew and they all supported her. Fat chance, she thought. Maybe the Baudelaires would understand, but Duncan might never talk to her again. She poked her plate with a fork, her mind spinning out of control and her fork spinning out of her hand. 

“Speak of the devil.” Klaus sighed, turning his head to the left. Sure enough, Carmelita Spats was skipping towards the table, in the annoyingly cute way that always made Isadora want to kiss her right there. 

“Cakesniffers!” Carmelita began, singing and dancing at the end of the orphan table. Isadora was glad everyone was looking at Carmelita and not her, as they would probably have many questions if they saw the blush on her cheeks and the smile on her face. 

She seemed to be explaining something about going to the field. Duncan stood up and started speaking in a rather loud voice. 

“That’s it!” He yelled, “ I’m going to Nero’s office!” 

As he stormed off, all four of the kids sat in shock. 

“Don't look away from me! I’m a special messenger, so I get a special tip. It’s customary.” Carmelita yelled, breaking the silence. She did not look very willing to leave, and with a sinking feeling in her stomach, Isadora realized exactly what Carmelita was asking for. 

“Come on… You know I can’t! They’re here!” Isadora shout-whispered at her girlfriend. 

“But Izzy, Duncan is gone. And you have to tip a special messenger.” 

“Don’t call me that!” Isadora replied, blushing. 

“What is going on here?” Klaus asked. 

“Do you guys promise not to tell Duncan something? Like, promise promise?” Isadora pleaded with the Baudelaires. They nodded at Isadora, a confused look on their faces. 

“Over here, my special messenger.” Isadora laughed, pulling Carmelita’s arm and pulling the smaller girl towards her. As Isadora kissed her girlfriend, all of her worries seemed to melt away. She pulled away after a few seconds, and jokingly pushed Carmelita away. 

“That’s it, special messenger. You’ll just have to come back another time.” Isadora laughed, letting Carmelita walk back. The Baudelaires had extremely confused expressions on their faces. 

“Don’t. Say. A. Word.” Isadora whispered, glaring at them.


End file.
